wreckitralphfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Jubileena Bing-Bing/@comment-74.192.255.190-20130214203400
Rancis: sighs And would you have Waffle Fries with that? *'Minty:' Uhhhhhhhhhhh............ *'Rancis:' Anthony a order Anthony, order stretches out and gets the order up. *'SpongeBob:' reading order One double Chicken Sandwich with everything on it, one order of Waffle Fries, one... confused at order Rancis, what size of waffle fries are these? *'Minty:' Uhhhhhhhhhhhh............ *'Rancis:' Medium. *'Me:' Comin' right up! rubs the order ticket on Rancis's head then disappears to the kitchen. Cooks the patty with steam rising up as Anrhony brings the waffle fries. Brings the order but Anthony slips in a puddle of grease, the order flies into the customer's face *'Minty:' Now that's what I call fast food! on his way out *'Swizzle:' by Rancis! What's all the hubberub? blank look Anthony! What's all the hubberub? *'Me:' Uh.. I'm not sure Swizzle. I was bringing the customer's order, and then I slipped and fell in this grease slick. I think I may be hurt real bad. *'Swizzle:' Grease slick, eeh? the shaft door *'Me:' Ooohhh... what is it? *'Swizzle:' That me boy, is a grease trap. *'Me:' Kinda looks like nobody has cleaned out the trap for awhile. *'Swizzle:' No Anthony, you're right. But, that's a big job, a job that only 2 volunteer employees can do for no extra pay. Disappears *'Me:' YEAA! *''tanker is parked out side with a tube connected to the grease trap'' *'Swizzle:' Hmm... Nothing's coming out. *'Me:' Swizzle. Can I see that? Saw this in a movie once. the tube in order to get the grease out but nothing come out mmm... Maybe i wasn't doing it right. spews out onto Swizzle's face Oh never mind! I was. up the tank Yeah.. Nothing like a long night siphoning grease to put some hair on your chest, Eh? Swizzle? *'Swizle:' What? *'Me:' Well Now we got the ol' grease trap cleaned out, what should we do with all this excess grease? *'Swizzle:' Hmm. *''cuts to Swizzle sitting next to Anthony, who is driving a tanker truck filled with grease'' *'Swizzle:' Right behind there. pulls up behind Burger king, presses ‘SPILL’ button, and grease spills out Alright. Let's get out of here! drives away *'Me:' Swizzle, are you sure that was... legal? *'Swizzle:' Leeegal? *Me:Yeah, legal. *Swizzle:Hmmmm... *''cuts to the front of the Burger King and then behind it. Door with ‘DO NOT ENTER’ sign opens and Jubileena walks out, humming, and carrying a garbage can'' *Jubileena: on grease WYAAAGH! falls on greasy ground What the? can falls, scaring jubileena This is the most bizarre precipitation I've ever slipped and fallen in. grease EEEAUGH! IT REEKS! grease But it tastes delicious! at greasy ground Darn it, I almost had an idea! and sulks Oh, I do. I do have an idea! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *Gloyd:Jubileena! *'Jubileena :' Coming dear. *is a long line going toBurger King and Swizzle is behind it from Chick-fil-A's window. *'Swizzle:' Somethin' is terribly wrong,Rancis! *'Rancis:' And it's taken you this long to figure that out? *'Swizzle:' Jubileena 'as had a line of customers... all mornin'! *'Rancis:' So? *'Swizzle:' Sooo I'm gonna go find fist in hand out what that rascal's up to! to Burger King 'Scuse me! 'Scuse me! Comin' through! by three chewing fish. Stops by the sign What the? on reading glasses Try Jubileenas... new delicerous... Patties... now with edible flavor? air Clearly sonethin' crabby is goin' on here. *'Jubileena :' King Next Customer, please. and is a little surprised Well, Well, Eugene Krabs! *'Swizzle:' Save the formalities for your mother-in-law,Jubileena ! Yeh stole my Chicken sandwich Formuler, and I want it back! *'Jubileena:' Sorry to disappoint,Swizzle , but I've done no such thing. I'm simply using a gift somebody left me to make my Burger taste good. *'Swizzle:' A gift? *'Jubileena:' Sheh! It's almost like I got a personal visit from the Flavor Fairy! *'Mr. Krabs:' but then a little aggravated Be that as it may, Jubileena! It takes 2 to tango. *'Jubileena:' Wha? *cuts to Chick-fil-A's kitchen *'Swizzle:' doorAnthony ! Stop what your doing! *'Me:' But Swizzle, I'm not doing anything! *'Swizzle:' Never mind that now, I've got some new directions for yeh. From now on, I want you to fry up two patties from behind back two Patties for every Chicken sandwich we sell! one patty on grill One for the patty itself, and the second patty on grill second one, just for the grease! Then, up second patty and starts scraping it of with spatula slather the grease from the second patty onto the first one and second patty away Voalora! It's A deluxe Chicken sandwich with Extra flavor! burns eye from grease coming on it *'Me:' eye Swizzle , do you think it might be kinda... unhealthy to be feeding people all this grease? **'Swizzle:' UNHEALTHY? Boy, didn't anybody tell yeh? **'Me:' Tell me what, sir? **'Swizzle:' Questions are a danger to you... out spatula and a burden to others. Anthony spatula and walks away **'Swizzle:' Li'l lower! Li'l more! More! Lil' more! Ok, A little to the left now! Up a bit! Ok wait, that's too far now. Alright, alright, perfect, right there! **'Rancis:Swizzle' , I hope whatever you're yelling about is something more important than my mid-morning nap shift! **'Swizzle:' Just hangin' a new sign, Squidward! [worker unveils sign that says ‘Now Serving! DELUXEChicken sandwich !’ **'Rancis:' Deluxe Chicken sandwich. sarcasm Juuust what the world needed. **'Swizzle:' Shhhhhhhh! Ok, a little higher now! **cuts to the front of the Burger King **Adorabeezle: Hey, look at that! **'Minty:' What? **'Fish 1:' There! Right up there! **'Minty:' Where? I don't see anything A little to the right... **'Minty:' Oh ok, I see it! **'Snowanna:' crowd There's an new sign up at the Chick-fil-A! It says their serving something something called a deluxe Chicken sandwich **'Adorabeezle:' That sounds delicious! **'Minty:' You're telling me, I'm gonna try one! to theChick-fil-A and then whole line of fish runs toChick-fil-A **'Jubileena:' Next Customer in line, please! out of emptyBurger King Hello? falls over **starts in Chick-fil-A, and the screen darts to the right **'Citrusella:' These are delicious! Sour : Right! I can't imagine what makes them taste so good! into deluxe Chicken sandwich **''see huge eye'' **Jubileena: down telescope Well, well, well, now I do see what Swizzle meant when he said two could play that game. But he's a bigger fool than he realizes if he thinks old Jubileena it gonna take this one lying down! down, and stands up Uhhh... Meh **'Snowanna:' Man am I stuffed! **'Adorabeezle:' Me, too! But that deluxeChicken sandwich was so swimmin' good, I'm gonna get another one! **'Crumbelina:' Sounds like a plan! Candlehead : Hold it, what's that sign say? **'Minty:' It looks like it says, "NEW: ULTRA Whopper PACKED WITH QUADRUPLE GRILLED GOODNESS!" " three girls look at each other, then get out of their tables and run to Burger King **''is a long line at Burger King, and the scene darts to the right, with Swizzle standing in front of Chick-Fil-A'' **Swizzle:QUADRUPLE goodness?! mumbles We'll see about that. [in the Chick-fil-A Anthony sweating and cooking chicken patties **Me:Ok Swizzle. I never turn the grill off but I can turn it off even less than that if you want. **Swizzle: uuuh... I already see the... on grease WHOOOOAAOO! sound Gribbets Mollusk! up greasy bun EEEAH! What in the name of Neptune is this? **Me:Sorry Swizzle I accidentally dropped some buns into our vat of extra grease. They've been soakin' there for about an hour. smiles **''[sign outside the Chick-Fil-A says:'New! Yummy Buns over an Hour of flavor in every bun"] **'''Jubileena: Yummy buns huh? hungry public hears about MY newest creation. **'Gloyd:' Creation? My scanner shows thats nothing more than a burnt Chicken nugget. **'Jubileena:' You're right! And it's packed with flavor! **''[cut to a sign outside the Burger King that says, "Chicken Nuggets Fried Chicken packed with flavor". Cut again to the Chick-Fil-A'' where Swizzle walks by Rancis with pure grease on a plate]' **'Rancis:' P.U Swizzle! **'Swizzle:' Huh? **'Rancis:' Don't you usually flush that stuff down the toilet? **'Swizzle:' This is our latest product! It's pure grease on a paper plate! **'Rancis:' I'll give you points for honesty. **to a sign that says, "New! Wow! Soup only at Krusty Krab". Cut again to SpongeBob in the kitchen preparing some soup'' **'Swizzle:' Anthony! Get those seven orders of Wow soup out to table 3 pronto! We gotta keep the customers happy or Jubileena will steal them back! **''walks out with the soup to find that the entire Chick-Fil-A is covered in grease and the customers look horrible. Minty walks by Anthony covered in grease'' **'Minty:' Are you going to eat that? **'Me:' It was supposed to be going to table 3. **'Minty:' OK. **'Swizzle:' Anthony ANTHONY! flips the plate over and the grease lands back on the plate **'Me:' Sir yes sir! **'Swizzle:' Are you gonna get that soup served to table 3 or are you gonna wait til it gets up and walks there itself? **'Me:' Actually, Swizzle, I've been thinking. And well, Don't you think this whole grease thing has gone a bit to far? laughs **'Swizzle:' You know what I think Anthony? I think you should be thinking about NOT thinking and get back to work!!! stumbles in fat and grease-covered **'Ralph:' Gotta.... Have.... Crunchity... Munchities... falls over and Anthony runs to his side **'Me:' RALPH! Oh no! not my best friend to! gets an assertive look on his face. Cut to a health inspector riding in on the truck. He finds the entire area is covered in grease **'Swizzle:' gasp Oh no! Did somebody call the health inspector?!? **'Jubileena:' Oh no! Did somebody call the health inspector? **'Health inspector:' Did somebody call the... Health inspector? **'Me:' It was me sir. I just wanted to tell you that for the past two weeks,Jubileena and Swizzle have been... pause they've been feeding people grea... cut off as Swizzle picks him up and throws him in an attempt to shut him up. The health inspector wants to know whats going on and they tell him nothing just a friendly competition between old friends. Anthony tries to say they've been feeding people grease 3 times until he falls off a cliff and they can no longer shut him up **'Me:' They're feeding people greeaase. **'Health inspector:' Well! I thought I recognized this horrible stench. But I thought just maybe one of you two hadn't showered in a while. **'Jubileena:' Uh, Officer! Officer I would just like to state for the record that uh, to Swizzle this was all his idea! All of it! **'Health inspector:' Oh really? Well in that case you'll be happy to know I'll be ordering BOTH of your restaurants to be closed down until the two of you slime balls can clean up your act! in his truck Good day. he leaves he gets grease all over Swizzle and Jubileena Jubileena: Well I'm taking a bath **'Swzzle:' I guess this is it boy. The end of an era. **'Me:' No, it's not the end, Swizzle. **'Swizzle:' It is. Unless I can find a way to get this grease soaked up. gets an idea **'Me:' Wait a minute. Did you say soaked up? **'Swizzle:' Oh what difference does it make? **'Me:' a giddy look on his face You'll see! **''to Swizzle sleeping in front of the Chick-Fil-A he wakes up to find the grease gone'' **'Swizzle:' Ah. It was all a dream! appears full of grease **'Me:' No it wasn't Swizzle! I soaked up all the offending substances from the surrounding area and I'm gonna go dispose of them PROPERLY. The Chick-Fil-A is grease free! runs up to him and sees that hes full of grease and he starts licking Anthony Ralph No! ignores this and licks his hand **'Ralph:' mmm. Crunchity Munchities!! **'Me:' Stop it! Stop it! Go away! No! No! runs away with Ralph in tow. Swizzle has a look on his face *